lisa_the_pointlessfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Road
Description Red Road is the main section of Downtown Olathe which Alex and Joel go across. The theme differs as they enter the urban area and then heading to the rural section of Downtown. = Urban Area The Urban Area of the Red Road starts at House Crimson, going up will lead to the Basketball Court (which is blocked by Lin Rhodes and Vinny Ramón) ,before the Basketball Court, you can access the School Basement. After the Court, you can access the Subway Hub. After the Court, you can jump down to the Dried Sangria Lake or move on, if you choose the latter, you will meet a pair of doors leading to The Cave of Infinite Testament and the Red Cliff, and a corpse-smashing Douglass Fiat, and if you have passed the Salt Threshold, a non-aggressive Derb Wesley Jr.. There is a third door bellow Rufio Binladen which leads to The Parking Lot, and a cave entrance to the Gold Diamond Area. Walking past the Cave Entrance you will fight Kirf Dinkle, and get access further into the Red Road. You can first enter the Cafeteria, next to the entrance there is a Save Crow. You can also fight Donnie Sand and Ross Hillock next to Lester's if you passed the Salt Threshold. Further down the road, you can interact with Kein Felton, and also entrance to a door leading to the Sin Spiral Cave and a rope down to the Dried Sangria Lake. You will have to fight Chet Blur if you want to continue the Red Road. After defeating Chet (Also optionally Tibby, The Kent and Derb if you passed the Salt Threshold), you will enter the rural side of Downtown Olathe. Rural Area When entering the Rural Area, you will be met with the Infinimobile driving straight into you. You can either get hit, or dodge it by jumping down to the lower platform which doubles a way to get the Salty Bathrobe. After passing through an Infinity Franchise advertisement, you can get another entrance to the Subway Hub. Going down the road you will encounter a black car full of meat (it will be accompanied by a man rubbing his face with said meat,'' ''if you have passed the Burgundy Threshold), and even further there is a water pump, though this one only gives dirty water. Soon after going back to the road you will find the Cherry Village and it's enemies Senyor Keister, Jessie Mack and Alejandro Babbage. This fight can be avoided, but you will have to either fight them or Matty Mack if you have passed the Burgundy Threshold. After going through Cherry Village, you can find dead plants and buried meat, this attaches to Jessie Mack and The Mack Family background plot. Further down the road you will find Therloin Jumbo staring down to you, and also it's sleeping post and the huge party of meat and flesh occurring to Therloin's right side. There is also a subway entrance to the Subway Hub and a van and Gold Diamond graffiti sign both vandalized by 88 graffiti. Soon after you get on the black asphalt road you will have a second encounter with the Infinimobile, which can yet again be dodged by jumping down a platform before the car hits you. The Infinimobile fight itself can be avoided as it does not block the path to the east. After the second Infinimobile encounter, the will pass through dead trees, giant holes, fumes and some seriously punched up corpses. This is the road to Arnold, in which Arnold Shpitz awaits. Category:Locations